<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Shop by kiefercarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546179">Coffee Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos'>kiefercarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Collar One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Gen, barista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT:</p>
<p>College AU</p>
<p>Peter likes the Barista on Campus. He just doesn't know if she likes him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Collar One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter entered the coffee shop and sighed at being stuck in a fairly long cue. He debated whether he would be able to get back to one by his apartment and then make it back to class in time but he knew there was no chance. So instead he pulled today's newspaper from his rucksack and waited in line, pleased that it seemed to be moving at a steady pace.</p>
<p>He rolled up his paper and put it back in his bag when he reached the counter and paused for a moment, staring at the girl in front of him. "What can I get for you?" She asked with a smile and it took Peter a minute to reboot. "Can I get a large dark roast?" he questioned and the girl tapped away. "One Venti Dark Roast, anything else?" She asks and Peter is glancing at the glass case. "A cheese Danish as well." He says and the girl puts the order in. "That's a coffee and a Danish. $6.42 please?" She says and Peter pulls out his wallet and passes over the money, slipping the change in his pocket and then moving across the counter to wait for his order.</p>
<p>Glancing down at his watch he sees he has a little time and he should make class soon if his order arrives quickly. He looks around the room and recognises a handful of people from campus but then his eyes land on his barista who's making his drink and he can't take his eyes off her. He doesn't know why but there's something about her that's got him intrigued. His phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket and sees Neal's name flashing across the screen and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you've done, I can't help, I'm on my way to class." Peter says and he listens to Neal as he talks in the background and Peter catches the barista's eye as she passes his drink over to him and smiles at her. Damn that smile.</p>
<p>He takes the cup and heads out of the store, listening to Neal as he tries to talk himself out of whatever bad situation he's gotten into. As he heads down the street he lifts the cup to his mouth and notices something. He moves it away from his mouth and glances at the cup, to see Hot x, written on the outside and Peter glances back to the store and wonders for a moment, before a smile comes across his face, he takes a gulp of the very nice coffee and heads to class, talking Neal out of whatever disaster he's gotten himself into this time.</p>
<p>He's looking forward to grabbing his coffee tomorrow morning. He might even ask for her name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. <br/>Hope you enjoyed. <br/>Comments and Kudos much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>